


Take This Wife

by peoriapeoria



Series: Dominion Canada: Wilby Island [2]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, D/s AU, F/M, M/M, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddy and Carroll marry a wife. This is set in an alternate Wilby, where Duck and Dan are Switches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Wife

Buddy pulled back on the oars, pushing against the ocean. He wondered if this was his ancestors' way of making sure their descendants were up to the challenges of marriage. Calling had been more difficult; interviewing perspective in-laws was closer to reality. Finally Carroll and he found two suitable young women (not too young), whose parents weren't opposed to their daughters marrying, and who were compatible with each other.

Buddy made the shallow 'coast' of his chosen islet, folded the oars in and jumped out, pulling the longboat up the shore and tying it to the mooring. He felt watched, not just by most of the Island but closer.

Carroll smiled at him. Buddy strode up the beach and kissed him. "You licked her?" he breathed, desperate for Carroll's mouth. He stepped back, permitting a better view of temptation. He looked smart in his slim suit, glossy hair disappearing behind his back.

"She's eager for you."

Buddy headed for the outcropping where their bride was chained with her hands above her head. He stepped against her, covering her hands with his own. She arched against him; he ducked his head and pulled on the blouse's bow with his teeth. Buddy pinned her against the rock with his hips, brought down his hands and exposed her breasts over her corset. He lapped at the valley between them as he unbuttoned his drop-front pants, unbuttoned her skirt from the bottom. He looked up and brought them together, ratcheting her almost to breakers before easing back and plunging in.

Buddy stroked hard against her orgasm, stroked her hard to another and surrendered to her tide. He felt Carroll brace him from behind and relaxed into the support, kissing Jenny. He moaned as she lifted a leg shoving him deeper. Carroll was hard against him. Even with that encouragement Buddy softened.

Carroll stood back, providing cover to the Island as Buddy scooped up Jenny, then Carroll slipped around to give a quick tongue bath and a more effective sponging before rebuttoning Buddy. Carroll stood and reached up to unlock Jenny's wrists.

"Take my jacket off." Buddy shifted his hold on Jenny to help as best he could, while rearranging her blouse and refastening her skirt.

They got into the longboat and Buddy rowed them back to Wilby. Carroll tossed the mooring line up to Dan; Buddy disembarked, took Jenny from Carroll and waited as Carroll came ashore. They walked to where the Padre stood.

"Do you, William Thomas and Carroll Louis French, take Jennifer Lauren Nesbitt into your marriage, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for as long as you shall live?"

"We do."

"Do you, Jennifer Lauren Nesbitt enter into marriage with William Thomas and Carroll Louis French, to honor and obey, to comfort and be comforted, as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers invested in me by the Church and by the Dominion of Canada, I do pronounce the French marriage enlarged. Be fruitful."

Carroll slipped Buddy's jacket onto Jenny and tied her wrists before her, before Buddy scooped her up again. He followed them. That evening there would be a supper. "Turn here."

Buddy looked at Carroll.

"Just do it."

Buddy did turn, and walked down the street, mounted the porch stairs and stepped inside his mother's house. There were curtains again, and the rope basket in the parlor.

"Upstairs."

The door was open, and the bed turned down. Buddy crossed the threshold and set Jenny on the edge of the bed. He hefted Carroll before his husband could step inside. "Thanks." Buddy kissed him, more eloquent than any words he could muster.

Carroll undid a button, two, before being set down. Buddy stripped him, positioned Carroll at the end of their bed and tied him ankle to wrist, kneeling facing the headboard. Buddy kissed Carroll hard, gripping him firmly before switching to Jenny. He unwrapped her more slowly, skirt off, corset unlaced, leaving her wrists bound until he was ready to pull off his jacket. He retied her forearms together behind her back, guiding her to kneel on the bed. Buddy then stripped himself and lay down.

He watched Jenny look between them, watched her shift her weight with need, Carroll's cockhead welling and off limits. Buddy's decision. Off limits to both of them, until Buddy got her pregnant. He thought about them sliding together, Carroll into Jenny. His flesh wasn't ready again so soon, though his will was. "Mrs. French."

Jenny turned her head toward him. Buddy smiled. She sat back on her heels, angled three-fourths to him. Buddy rose on his elbows.

"What's the one thing you want most right now?"

He was pleased when Jenny straddled him high, leaned forward and kissed him. He liked initiative. He kissed back and she settled her weight on him. He wanted to cup her head and breasts, without dropping onto his back. Buddy was getting hard.

"Thomas." Carroll looked straight ahead.

Buddy sat up, easing Jenny to one side. "What do you need, Carroll?"

"I'm going to come."

Buddy figured it would have been too mortifying this morning. Now, in their bed, just them and their wife...

"Solution?"

"Buddy." Carroll was close, too close for this.

Buddy dove down, tightening his lips around Carroll as he jerked, swallowing against the flood, desperate not to come himself. Buddy stroked the base of Carroll's spine while he reined himself back. Buddy untied Carroll and pulled away.

"Buddy?"

"Go clean up." Carroll slipped from the bed. Buddy caught him by the neck, feeding his mouth to him. He let go before he pulled Carroll back and shoved into him. "Go on." He watched Carroll leave before looking at Jenny. "Um?"

"His safeword?"

Buddy lay back, nodding. Carroll had resisted saying it too long--he did use it, at least.

"Could I...? May I...? Jenny looked at his erection

Buddy nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. She straddled him, rubbing over his cockhead. He lifted his hands so she could lean into them. Jenny sank around him. He held her away as she bent to kiss him. "Sorry."

Jenny sat back, lifted up and slid down.

"I do want to kiss you, just... That wasn't supposed to happen." Buddy could have turned Carroll, let him shoot--He loved Carroll, despite his reckless behavior with Sandra. He wanted Carroll, had since he saw him.

Jenny pressed down and clenched. "It was juicy."

"Oh?" He thrust up, her slick inspiring. He held onto her waist as he bucked and she swayed. "So hot." Jenny was fucking perfect. There were no words for this, despite Buddy's litany. He needed-- he rolled her for more leverage.

Jenny arched. "Bet slow it's even better." She wrapped her legs around Buddy, thrashing. "Just--kiss me more first." She gave herself to the moment. "Front--Flip me. Buddy!"

Buddy pulled out, turned her over and shoved Jenny's knees under her before thrusting back inside. He was only tangentially aware that she broke before he came.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buddy pulled himself from bed and stepped into the shower. The marriage supper was a tradition Wilby was so attached to that it had transitioned to Collarings, if more informally. He hoped, futilely, that the anticipation of a second wedding would blunt tonight's festivities. If anything, it would be like an open challenge.

He washed quickly, stepped out and shaved for the second time today. He had not missed this when he'd married Carroll on the Mainland. He decided he'd look around the house while 'in search of clean clothes'. He found that the bed was one of the few pieces of furniture that had been moved in, though several rooms were freshly painted.

"Interesting choice." Carroll smiled, already buttoned up in a shirt and slacks.

"There are clothes in the bedroom?" He headed back, hearing the other shower in use. "We are moving in, yes?"

"It's what you wanted. I do too." Carroll looked over Buddy.

He wanted so much, wanted Carroll to touch him, to know they were good. "Jenny's fine with--I can--we just need to satisfy her oral fixations first." He didn't normally stammer, but normally if Buddy wanted to drop to his knees and suck Carroll down, he could as soon as they got home.

"Really?"

"You were trying not to safeword." Carroll had two, Thomas being his 'yield, something needs adjusting' or in this case 'I'm about to break your direct order if you keep doing that' word. Carroll's other safeword had only been uttered in drill.

Carroll bit his lip, almost. "Yes."

Good. "Help me find some clothes. So, any particular reason for those rooms being repainted?"

"Easier to air them out. You probably have opinions on the main rooms."

"Possibly. Clothes?"

"Like that we'd be sure to get the good dishes." Jenny was in a summer sweater and a long skirt. "Lose the towel and we wouldn't have to wait for dessert."

Buddy looked between his husband and wife. "Am I going to be the only one that doesn't know where my clothes are?"

"I don't know where your clothes are." Jenny offered up her mouth, and was rewarded with her wrists clinched and a plundering tongue.

"Carroll?" Buddy stepped from Jenny and transferred her to his husband.

"In the linen closet." Carroll kissed Jenny teasingly.

Buddy came back, zipping up. "You can do better than that."

"After dessert, Buddy." Carroll kissed him hard, stroked his chest and buttoned Buddy's shirt.

\------------------------------

The tables were set up in the school gym, with the food laid out grouped so related items could compete with their closest like. Meatballs versus meatballs, scalloped potatoes, mashed potatoes, roasted potatoes, and so forth. He handed Carroll and Jenny each a plate, loading them as they went along. At the end, Buddy picked up flatware and beverages before heading to their seats.

No one had gone so far as to remove two chairs. Here and there in the gym submissives knelt on the floor, mostly teens and some older people, a few new Collars. He guided Jenny right and Carroll left, setting the glasses down before pulling out his chair. It took a bit for them to find a rhythm, them feeding him and him feeding them.

He noticed Dan and Duck, hands clasped on the table between them, Duck eating left handed. Emily and Mackenzie were part of a knot of teens under one of the hoops. Little kids, finished until dessert, ran about, occasionally crashing into one teen or another.

Morgan sat with her family. It had been decided that Jenny would marry them first, Morgan second, later in the summer after Jenny took. He turned his thoughts back to Carroll and Jenny, where they belonged.

Buddy looked at the cleaned plates. "Go load up again." He kissed each one before they left. Their exodus inspired a stream of well wishers, with the random bit of 'advice'. He fondly welcomed Jenny and Carroll back, noting the changed combination of items. Some absences were bound to be from lack. He looked forward to learning Jenny's preferences.

He should have expected someone would call for a speech. Basically, the Island wanted to make sure he stood up several times before the dessert was brought out. Carroll and Jenny also. It was a good-natured sort of hazing, so much so that even Dan lobbed one. It functioned to let the teens and any latecomers to load up one last time, and thus solved any embarrassing comparisons of which dishes weren't eaten clean.

Jenny fed him dessert, then he Carroll, Carroll him and he Jenny. He fed them both, and each took turns feeding him. When they were finished, Buddy stood, pulled out Carroll's chair, then Jenny's, scooping her up.

"Thanks for moving us," he whispered to Carroll.

Carroll caressed Buddy's ass before they left.

\-----------------------------

"Buddy?" Jenny stroked his unruly hair. His arm and leg slung over her felt good, sexy and possessive.

"Morning, Mrs. French." He nuzzled at her neck.

"Please." He stopped and she got up. A few minutes later she returned. "Where's Carroll?"

Buddy looked down at the foot of the bed. "Let's find out. Um."

Jenny giggled. "Go ahead. I'll put something on." She found her robe, and even located Buddy's. They should put up hooks.

"Tire of me so soon?" Buddy slipped into the offered robe.

"This way you have two ties." Jenny walked out of the bedroom.

He might take her in every room before they moved the furniture in. Buddy followed Jenny.

Carroll was in the kitchen cutting up fruit. "Carroll?" He was already dressed.

He kissed Buddy then popped a piece of fruit in his mouth, patting his chin.

"How can I help?" Jenny looked for and found a tidbit to suit.

"Take the platter through that doorway. There's a table."

Jenny did so.

"You've been busy this morning."

"I have. Duck's going to be bringing over some of the furniture today. Don't worry, not too early." Carroll picked up the tea tray and followed Jenny.

At first Buddy thought they were going to be sitting on the floor, until he noticed the loveseat. This was going to be so much more difficult the next time. He was pulled down between them, naturally enough, but he wasn't allowed to sit forward; instead they would bite a piece of fruit from his lips when they chose.

"Want a blindfold?" Carroll whispered in his ear.

"Yes." He wasn't surprised Carroll had one in his pocket. He was, however, when the cloth was passed to Jenny. Quickly it was tied over his eyes. Breakfast continued, but heightened. They switched seats a few times.

There was a lull in the fruit and kisses. "Are you feeding each other?"

"You could take off the blindfold."

He wanted Carroll so much. He reached in the direction of the platter, finding and holding out a piece of fruit. They took the bait.

He was confused, then resolved that a bowl had been placed in his hands. Mostly he fed them, though sometimes he brought a piece to his own mouth, glad they were 'stolen'. Sometimes fruit bumped against his lips, followed by their mouth.

"Jenny," he was close, so hard and close. His robe tie was pulled out of its loops.

"Up, Buddy." Carroll took him by one arm, moving him. He was standing in a sunbeam.

"Ooh!" He was being licked, and his knees locked then buckled, dropping him to the floor. Before he could tell them to stop, Jenny sank onto him. That was good. He could come, so he didn't need to, didn't fear to; he could take his time. Buddy felt her hands tied before her. He charted her body with his hands, pulled Jenny to him, draping her arms over his shoulders to suckle her nipples.

He rolled them, taking the force on his arms. "Let me know if the floor is too hard."

Buddy rocked into Jenny. He wondered what Carroll was doing. Hoped he was watching.

Buddy was surprised by the bite on his nape and spent himself into Jenny.

"You stay here."

Buddy was confused until he heard a door close and then a car door slam. He took off the blindfold, then untied Jenny's wrists. It looked like Duck had borrowed the SUV and was early with the first load.

"Buddy?"

"You okay?" He started to move.

"What's going on?" She clenched at him.

Buddy pumped, holding his weight above her. The door opened and closed again. "Carroll?" The lack of an answer...

"Yes, Buddy."

Buddy surged again against Jenny. She was close, he just needed to tip her over.

"May I take your robe?"

Buddy couldn't figure out how to help, Carroll or Jenny. He ebbed. "So--"

Jenny kissed the word unfinished. "Take off your robe and lick me." She picked up the blindfold and played it through her hands. She looked around, apparently not seeing enough attachment points.

"How about back to the bedroom?" Carroll hadn't thought Duck would take so little time to load, but apparently Dan was helping him this morning. Was at the other house, packing.

Buddy looked at his, their, husband. He stood, lashing his belt over his robe, and pulling Jenny up. "Get her robe and the blindfold." He swept Jenny from her feet.

\----------------------------

"Jenny?"

"Yeah." The blindfold was removed, and she smiled, noticing Carroll was shirtless. She looked at Buddy. "That. Oh, yeah." She puckered, and took the kiss. "Buddy?"

He stopped from untying her. "Comfortable?"

"Kiss me?"

He did. So did Carroll. They'd made her pass out after tying her spread-eagle. They kissed her all over, finding her hotspots.

"Carroll, go to the second bathroom and take care of yourself."

Buddy buried his face against Jenny's neck.

"Thomas." Jenny breathed out the word.

He looked up at Jenny. Kissed her. He needed, Carroll needed discipline. They would take up Jenny's offer, her permission that he could suck off Carroll but not right now, not so soon. He untied her, pulling Jenny over him and holding her tight. He smoothed his hands over her shorn blonde hair. "Shower with me?"

\------------------------------------

Buddy found that the kitchen was fairly well stocked, expecting that meant Carroll had moved much of those sorts of things prior to the wedding. They had been spending much of their time at home together in bed.

When Carroll joined them Buddy kissed him.

"You cooked?"

"Bacon. Mostly, I reheated."

"Oh."

Buddy kissed Carroll again, this time crowding him against a counter. "I'll watch you next time." He stepped away, grabbing plates.

Carroll followed with more food.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It was a little awkward, living half moved in and rooms being painted around them, but Buddy thought it made more sense than waiting. Emily painted the cabinet under the stairs, being smaller and apparently apprenticing under Duck.

"Um, thanks, Duck."

"Buddy?"

"Just." He looked at the beam he'd seen with the cut rope still tied to it.

Duck looked up then back at Buddy. "So, any word?"

He chuckled, knowing Duck knew as well as he did that 'word' would take longer. "Once we're all the way moved in here, Carroll will look over the other place, make a tick list, might try listing it before fall." Duck had no response for that, as there wasn't one. Buddy stepped outside and got into his cruiser.


End file.
